


I Want It

by lrhaboggle



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Children, Emilie Autumn - Freeform, Fnaf 1, Liar, Murder, Night guard - Freeform, Posessed, Remix, Revenge, Robot, Song - Freeform, Song Cover, Song fic, Suffering, animatronic, are you suffering, fnaf - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, purple guy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/pseuds/lrhaboggle
Summary: The bear, fox, bunny and chicken are angry. They want revenge. They want the purple man in the yellow suit to suffer. They wanted to see him suffering, they wanted to see his pain because all he had ever been to them was a liar. a LIAR. And now they wanted him, they wanted it! They wanted his suffering, his pain. They wanted. (Based off of Emilie Autumn's song and FNAF 1 only).





	I Want It

"I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it..."

Robotic, glitched, repetitive, endless, demanding.

"I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it..."

Four hulking figures, standing in the dark, motionless but not lifeless.

"I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it..."

And one hidden in the back, all of them waiting and watching, hungry and alert.

"I want to mix our blood and put it in the ground so you can never leave!" one of them growled suddenly, voice glitching in and out. In the background, its other companions kept up the eerie drone, the endless chant, the steady tone.

"I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it. I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it. I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it..."

Suddenly, then, the big yellow standing on the center stage, bib around her neck and cupcake in hand (wing), began to sing.

"I want to hold you to the sun, I want to be your faithful one, I want to show you all the beauty you don't even know you hold!" she sang, voice sounding almost human as it became less metallic and glitched and much smoother. But it also got darker and lower, so whatever it was that was making her speak, it still was not human, and the tone was so sadistic and cruel that it couldn't be a human, but a demon!

"I'm hurting you for your own good! I'd die for you, you know I would!" another voice took over as the yellow chicken joined back in with the background chant. This new voice was much lower and deeper. It was the big brown bear, standing right beside the chicken. Top hat on head and microphone in hand, he continued to growl out these mocking words, these false promises of protection and love. They were words someone had spoken to him long ago, a strange purple man in a big yellow suit. He had said those things, said he would take care of him... But now look! "I'd give up all my wealth to buy you back the soul you never sold!" the bear roared in anger, gesturing around himself to the pizzeria he was in. His voice glitched on the last word and he repeated it. "Sold, sold, soldo-o-ol-ol-ol-o-o-ld..." as he used the very same words that purple man in the yellow suit had once said, only this time, the brown bear meant he would give all of what little he had left to destroy this man and free himself.

"I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it. I want your suffering, I want to see your pain. I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it. I want your suffering, I want to see your pain. I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it. I want your suffering, I want to see your pain!" all the robots began to sing in unison, the metallic quality returning to their voices. "I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it. I want your suffering, I want to see your pain!"

The bear and chicken both hopped from their stage and began to move through the pizzeria in which they lived. The bear moved slowly through the dark halls while the chicken moved over to a metal door that led to the security guard's office. The door was down and impenetrable, but the chicken was not deterred. Instead, she peered in through the glass window at the small man in the purple outfit that was sitting within the security office. He wouldn't meet her unblinking purple eyes, but she didn't care. Not as long as he could hear what she had to say:

"I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it. I want your suffering, I want to see your pain!" in that raspy, glitchy, robotic tone.

Suddenly, then, another animatronic came to life. This time, it was the blue bunny that had stood beside the brown bear and chicken. His long ears flapped as he came to life, pink eyes flickering on.

"I want to heal you, Pretty Sweet!I'll throw rose petals at your feet!" he sang, hysterical laughter embedded within his song as he strummed the red guitar that never left his hands. He pretended to kick at invisible rose petals before continuing on in his tune, playing an aggressive chord. "I'll spend eternitycomparing all my poetry to yours!" he cried, hopping ferociously from the stage in the same way the bear and chicken had done before him. His guitar was still in hand but he reverted back to the chanting as a fourth voice took over the main melody line.

"I want to see love through your eyes, you'll never have to compromise!" this voice was the lowest and roughest of all, gravelly enough to send chills down any spine. The singer was hidden behind a purple curtain dotted with golden stars, but then the singer's red snout pushed the curtain aside. A red, foxish head was attached to the snout, one of the yellow eyes covered by a black patch. The rest of his body was in far worse shape, thin, worn and torn, some of his red pelt suffering several gnashes that revealed the wiry metal endoskeleton underneath.

"I'd give up all my fame to fight your demons and your bloody wars!" he rumbled, voice impossibly low as he waved his sharp metal hook at invisible foes, jaw flapping as though he were laughing loudly at some crude joke. He stepped away from his private stage, out of the curtain, feet crushing fake golden coins into the sand surrounding his stage, then he took off, sprinting down the hallway. He and the bunny reached the office at the same time, but the security guard managed to close both doors before either could attack, but that was ok, just as long as he heard their song:

"I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it. I want your suffering, I want to see your pain!" they groaned and growled in harmony. "I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it. I want your suffering, I want to see your pain!"

After failing to break in with his hook, the fox sped back to his stage and the bear took his place, peering in through the window at the purple-clad nightguard, blue eyes unblinking.

"Liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar," he growled at the security guard.

"I want your suffering, I want to see your pain!" the others chorused. These were words that, under a different context, might've almost been sweet, the asker begging to take away someone else's pain, but here, the words meant the total opposite. The bear, and his three companions, did not want to take this man's suffering away, they wanted to see him feel it. They wanted to see him feel theirs... forever!

"Liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar," the bear repeated, soudning both robotic and human. "I want your suffering, I want to see your pain!" the others chorused once more, soudning highly autotuned. This call-and-response as they all tried to intimidate the nightguard continued on for awhile, the metallic voices and glitches all rhythmic and steady, perfectly in time and in tune to create a horrific song that had been sung many, many, many times before. "I want your suffering, I want to see your pain, I want to see your suffering!"

"I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it. I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it. I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it..." they chanted in perfect time, well-rehearsed. The bunny began to strum on his guitar again, the chords rough and discordant, frightening even.

"I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it. I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it. I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it!"

"I want your suffering, I want to see your pain, I want your suffering, I want to see your pain, I want your suffering, I want to see your pain..."

Robotic, glitched, repetitive, endless, demanding. Four hulking figures, all staring accusingly at one man hidden in the shadows. All of them waiting and watching for the perfect moment to act.

Then at last, a fifth animatronic joined the fray. A golden and ghostly apparition appeared. It looked just like the brown bear, except it was yellow and slumped over and appeared to only be an illusion, tormenting the nightguard up close and personal. This yellow bear managed to gain access directly into the office through this telepathic torture in the form of a hallucination, sitting right in front of the security guard on his desk.

"Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar," it accused in a steady, endless, monotonous drone. Its voice was hollow, not as glitch or chirpy as the others, but it was no less demanding or vengeful.

"Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar!" it repeated damningly over the chorus of the other four waiting hungrily outside. The nightguard was finally forced to look up. His eyes were full of fearful recognition. He quickly flipped up his little monitor of the other security cameras to distract himself from the yellow bear's mental assault and to dissipate the hallucination, but it didn't matter. That look of recognition was all any of the five needed...

This was that man, the man who killed them. The one that promised to show them beauty, and to die for them if needed. He said that he had wanted to heal them, to see love through their eyes. They would've never had to compromise and they never would've never to be in pain because he said that he had wanted to heal them, help them, be their friend. He had said he wanted to see their pain, to see their scars so that he could understand and help them better because he was a friend. He wanted to see their suffering to sympathize. But he was a liar.

As the night carried on and as the clock drew ever closer to 6:00 AM, the animatronics grew more frantic, chaotic and spastic, patterns of movement becoming unpredictable, wild and quick. The nightguard was forced to balance a multitude of issues just to keep them from breaking down the doors. They continued this insane assault, harassing the nightguard by overloading him with sight and sound both, slowly wearing away at his sanity until he finally made one little slip, one tiny mistake. It was a chaos of sight and whirlwind of sound.

"Liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, I want it, I want it, I want, Iwantliarliarliarliarliariwantiwantiwantyoursufferliariwanttoseeyourpaintiwantitliarliariwant!"

"I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it. I want your suffering, I want to see your pain... liar, liar, liar, liar, iwantyoursufferingliariwanttosee..."

Right at 5:00 AM, with but an hour to go, the two bears, yellow and brown, managed to get into the nightguard's office and that was all they needed. The man raised his hands in despair, screaming out the last of his life in terror as the other animatronics quickly flooded into the office after the two bears, each robot grabbing some part of the guard and dragging him away to the back room where the yellow bear's physical body was kept. Right beside it was a slew of extra robotic suits, all devoid of innards. It was a perfect place to hide the nightguard's body. After all, wasn't that where he had hidden them when their roles were reversed?

"I want to mix our blood and put it in the ground so you can never leave!" one of the robots muttered as the others continued their own chants of "liar" and "I want it" and "I want your suffering, I want to see your pain!"

"I want to mix our blood and put it in the ground so you can never leave!" each of the animatronics got to sing the line once as each of them inserted one part of the body guard into the empty suit. At last, once all four limbs and the head and torso were in place, it was the brown bear who received tonight's honor of finishing the job. The somehow-still-alive nightguard moaned and pleaded for his life, but his feeble cries were drowned out by the insistent, incessant chant of the five robots all standing over and around him.

"I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it..."

"Liar! Liar! Liar! Liar! Liar!"

"Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar."

"I want your suffering, I want to see your pain! Iwantoseeyoursufferingtoseeyourpainiwantiwantiwanttoseeyoursufferingiwanttoseeyourpain."

"I want it, LIAR, I want it, LIAR, I want it, LIAR, I want it, LIAR, I want it, LIAR, I want it, LIAR, I want it, LIAR, I want it, LIAR, I want it, LIAR, I want it, I want to see your suffering, I want to see your pain, I want to see your suffering, I want to see your pain, LIAR, I want it, LIAR, I want it, LIAR, I want it, LIAR, I want it, LIAR, I want it, LIAR, I want it, LIAR, I want it, LIAR, I want it, LIAR, I want it, I want to see, LIAR."

"I want to mix our blood and put it in the ground so you can never leave!" the brown bear sounded equal parts human and equal parts... something else... Then, on the very last word, he slammed the mask down over the nightguard's face. All at once, the sound of cracking bone and crunching metal filled the tiny back room as springlocks were released by the addition of the helmet. Gears, wires and rods all moved and thrusted forward, heedless of the flesh, bone and blood standing in their way. They tore right through the nightguard, twisting through his limbs and impaling his body and digging all into his face. It was a slow, violent, agonizing death that the robots all spent the last 30 minutes of their night watching with glee, the nightguard's screams adding a nice descant to their droning, pitchless chant:

"I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it. I want it."

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Based off the Angelspit Remix of Emilie Autumn's "Liar". I would listen to the original first just to get the gist of the song (it's basically a woman mocking a man using the same words he once used on her before betraying her). Then go listen to the remix, which is very robotic-sounding (hence this fic). Fair warning, the song is a bit dark, metal, weird and repetitive and the singer is quite angry and sexual, but then again, all of those words easily describe this fandom.
> 
> In short, the song itself reminds me of FNAF because it's about deceit, betrayal, hurt and vengeance and it sounded robotic and the whole "I want it" could either be a whiny child or vengeful soul. Additionally, the whole "liar" and "I want your suffering/I want to see your pain" and "I want to mix our blood... so you can never leave" is basically the robots/children calling Purple Guy out for deceiving them with the golden suit and now they want him to feel their pain and never escape it. They're throwing back all the lies he used on them to lure them away from their old lives. 
> 
> Lastly, this fic is meant purely for the FNAF 1 robots. This is before the lore got confusing and when it was still just a pizzeria with sentient robots that were possessed by five missing children that wanted to kill you because they thought you were their killer. This was before the name Afton, this was before FNAF 2 and Sister Location brought up the idea of other creators, other bots, other killers, other Aftons, other nightguards, other deaths, etc. This is just an employee who killed five kids and now the kids are hunting the new nightguard of the pizzeria because they think the nightguard is their killer. Whether or not they are correct is up to you to decide. 
> 
> (In short, this fic pretends that FNAF 1 is all that ever existed in the FNAF franchise.)


End file.
